Such a Smooth Talker
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Jin x Hwoarang. Try as he might, Hwoarang just can't get Jin Kazama out of his head. And it's pissing him off beyond all belief. But is it necessarily a bad thing?


A/N: Because I just loves me some Jin x Hwoarang, and Tekken 6 will be coming out soon (for the PSP), so I'm getting all geared up for that.

Disclaimer: Tekken and all its characters belong to Namco

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Such a Smooth Talker

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

There are a few certain things I hate in this world. And I'm not just talkin' I sort of dislike them, I'm talking flat out hate. The kind of thing that makes you seethe just lookin' at it. Makes you wanna stomp it out, crush it out of your sight. Those things for me are simple: Peace, defeat, and Jin Kazama.

I don't think hate even describes how much I hate the last one on that list. Kazama, with that "high and mighty" attitude of his. Those rippling muscles when he punches the living crap out of someone, that sexy little bang flip that he does with his hair after long hours of training, that chest … so strong, perfect, and _right there._

And this is the exact reason why I hate Jin Kazama. Because his mere presence mocks me, follows me, takes off his damn shirt in front of me all the God damn time.

But I don't have feelings for him. That's just preposterous. Well … I might have slight feelings for him, but that's what really gets me. I never considered myself "gay." I always thought of myself as the tough badass that all the girls loved to love. But then this guy came into my life, and I can't get my thoughts off of him. I at first thought it was just a fixation on his enormous amount of strength.

Jin Kazama was a tough bastard. The first time he punched me, it was like a shock to my damn system. Seriously, I swear all my other functions besides feeling excruciating pain shut down. I couldn't even breath it hurt so bad. But that's why I thought this little obsession I have with was all about power. If he could fuck me up like that, just imagine who else he could take out. That kind of power was mind boggling, and from then on, I decided to make myself his rival.

And even more than that, he seemed to accept this, so that meant he acknowledged my strength as well. It was more of an ego boost over anything else, but that's when I started to focus my concentration solely on him.

Every time I trained, I thought of Jin. I thought of how I could beat Jin, of how I could overpower him. Eventually, I just wanted to top him in every way possible. Fighting, speed, power, agility, sexually. _Sexually, damn it!_ And I didn't understand where this was coming from!

Of course I could never tell anyone about this. I barely wanted to admit it to myself. But try as might to reason with myself that I was feeling fighting tension for Jin, that those thoughts were just my way of coping with wanting to fight him again so badly, but eventually I couldn't even pretend that _that_ was true. I was so enamored with this guy, who barely said a word by the way, that I couldn't even think straight on wanting to kick his ass.

And of course it just got worse, because my already screwed up emotions totally needed that.

Whenever I saw Jin with someone else, even if he was just talking to them, or I guess listening to them, because the damn guy is a wall, I started to experience the strangest thing. My heart would begin to race, and all this anger would shoot up out of _nowhere_, swiftly wanting the death of whoever it was. This so wasn't like me. For a short period of time, I began to hate Jin just out of the fact that he was making me spend all of my time thinking about him. I someone knew it was his scheme, I just knew it.

But after a while of trying that trick and having it fail epically, I kinda just gave up. Which pisses me off, because if you'll recall, one of things I hate most is defeat.

However, I think the thing that pisses me off the most is the fact that I can't tell him. I just can't. Not that I'm too childish to go up to him and say, "Yo, Kazama. I love you, get over it." I'm mainly afraid of the rejection. Which, ultimately, turns me into a woman considering only women worry about these kinds of things. But I was never good with "no" answers. I just couldn't understand why someone could go against my wishes.

And most of time, I just kicked someone's ass to make them see my point, but that would be increasingly difficult this time. Not just because kicking Kazama's ass would be no walk in the part, but hearing him tell me off might just beat me up internally too much. Which, again, makes me feel like shit considering no one has ever, _ever_ made me feel this way before.

Though, Jin was respectable, at least. It's not like he'd laugh in my face, pointing and holding his stomach in glee, calling Paul and Steve and whoever else over screaming, "He told me he loved me! Can you believe that?!"

No, if I really did tell Jin Kazama that I had feelings for him, more than likely, he'd just keep it between us. He was a nice asshole like that. Though, I could never look at him again, never face him in combat. How could I? He'd know how I felt about him. Again, feeling like a total douche-bag even having this thought.

I almost got up the nerve one time to tell him. I walked up to him, all calm and cocky; totally me. I brushed some hair out of my eyes, puffed out my chest a little and said, "Yo, Kazama! I got somethin' to say to you!"

And he turned to me, a look of adorable confusion on that big, manly face, and he walked toward me. With every step it took to get to me, I lost that much confidence until it was all but evaporated. But I wasn't about to look like an idiot. So when Jin replied with, "What is it?" I chuckled a bit before saying, "I can kick your ass at any time, got that? Hope you've been training."

It was always training with me, damn it.

He just kinda nodded and grunted a bit, turning from me to go do his own thing. I never wanted to slap myself harder, either, for acting like such a moron. I had the perfect opportunity! There was no one else around, and if I remember correctly, I was feeling pretty awesome that day. But I just couldn't do it.

So, why am I reflecting on all of this now? Oh, probably because the object of my affection is sitting freakin' five feet in front of me!

A few of us younger Tekken fighters got on a train into the city. You know, just for a night out and what not. Jin, Xiayou, Asuka, Julia, Steve, and I, just the five of us. Maybe it was a way for us to better know each other, I don't know. All I cared about was that I had _the_ most annoying British guy ever talking my ear off, about what I don't even know, while Ling sat to Jin's right, yapping to Asuka about something or other. Julia was sitting on the other side of me, not saying ever much, and Jin was gazing out the window, starring at grass grow, I don't know.

I was surprised he has even decided to come on this little excursion. It wasn't like him at all. Though, I knew that little ball of energy next to him must have had something to do with it. It seemed that every time Ling requested something of Jin, he did it. What did she have that I didn't have? Boobs? And hardly.

But the most obnoxious thing happened. Something that made me want to hate myself and the whole world at the same damn time. Xiayou, in her excitement or whatever, placed her hand on Jin's leg, giving it a little squeeze, prompting him to look at her, to which she smiled widely at him.

If I wore my emotions right there on my sleeve, this little scene would've ended in her crying. Instead, I sat there in my seat, back stiffening, wanting to scream something along the lines of, "Get your flirty hands off of my man, you tramp!" but avoiding doing that all together.

It was about that time that I felt a hand grasp my leg and give it a tight squeeze. Surprised, I looked over to find Julia smiling at me, almost mimicking the one that Ling had given Jin. Well, this was awkward. I don't know if she thought I was jealous or what, but I certainly didn't want her squeezing _anything_ of mine.

But I shot a little smile in her direction, because flipping her off might've gone bad, and then turned immediately forward, trying to ignore what just happened. By chance, I saw Jin's head turn quickly back to the window.

Had … had he been watching me? Nah, that's impossible. Maybe he was staring at the interesting ceiling fixture above my head or the riveting back of the seat. But staring at me? Couldn't be true. Yet, in my chest, I kinda felt like maybe … he had been. It was a fleeting feeling, though, because it was hard to tell just what exactly was on Jin's mind. Mostly family matters lately, it seemed.

And as I contemplated this, I felt Julia's hand on my leg again. Or I guess it could've been Steve's, but I seriously doubt he was diggin' me that way. But turning to her, and she a slight blush spread across her face, I had the sinking suspicion that this wasn't going to end well. But she just sat there, not saying anything, when finally she got up enough nerve to rub our knuckles together. I instantly drew away from this, clearing my throat loudly and asking her, "Julia, what are you doing?"

"W-well," she began, much less confident that I had usually known her to be, "you just seemed kind of jealous or angry … like something was bothering you, so …"

And that's where her thought ended. But I knew what she wanted to say. She saw me looking at Jin, getting all this attention from Ling, and must've thought that I was lonely or something. And then I felt kinda nauseous at the fact that she might've thought I wanted to be the one Xiayou was touching, and this thought was almost worst than the former. Well … truthfully, it was worse. I love Ling in a very sisterly kind of way. Sexual feelings for her are completely non-existent.

I kind of laughed off Julia's advances. For one, I didn't want her to think I was interested. The only person's hand I wanted one my knee was my own … and maybe Jin's. _Maybe. _And I also didn't want her getting the wrong idea about my feeling for anyone. Because if a cat fight were to ensue between Xiayou and Julia over nothing, it would be hilarious in the most terrible sort of way.

And because Julia just kept on smiling at me, and because I felt like I was going to jump out of my own skin in fear, and because Ling and Asuka's story was so irritating, and because Steve was humming something incredibly annoying in my ear, and because Kazama was looking at me _again_ I decided it was time for a much needed potty break.

Rushing out a small, "Bathroom!" before jumping out of my seat, I walked briskly into the bathroom where I promptly locked the door and proceeded to sink to the floor, sighing loudly.

"Well, that was a most undesirable situation."

**-xox-**

Eventually, I exited the bathroom and proceeded to do anything I could to not have to sit down. I walked up and down the cabins, through the different compartments, stuck my head out the windows … anything to get away from Julia and her hormones. But I was feeling pretty good about this time, like I could take on anything. And it wasn't from drugs or alcohol or anything like that, I just had this unbelievable air of awesomeness around me.

So, taking good use of this, I decided to take advantage of a certain Japanese man.

Jin was still glancing out the window, undoubtedly not caring what was going on or when we were going to reach our destination. I even noticed that it was getting darker outside. The sunset reflected off the track and into the windows which was a tad annoying, but other than that, it was pretty.

Clamping a hand down on Jin's shoulder hard, I remarked, "That's what they call the outside world, Kazama. Maybe they'll let you out in it someday."

Jin merely grunted at me in response. I was prone to get mad at him when he pulled crap like this, but like I said, I was feeling pretty damn unstoppable, and I was having too much fun teasing him at the moment.

"You know, instead of looking out the window the whole time, you could concentrate on talking to some of your friends, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Ling interrupted, practically climbing up on my back to get to the stoic man, "Lighten up, Jinny!"

"Yeah, Jinny," I smirked, liking Xiayou's new nickname for Jin immensely, "Live a little."

Besides the slightly put off look on Jin's face, he still continued to say nothing, only look back towards the window, causing me and Ling to sigh.

Reaching my hands around his face, I immediately held his lips apart in a smile. Well, a half-assed smile, but a smile none the less. "That's better!" I proclaimed loudly, as Jin's hands wrapped around my wrists, "You actually look like you're having a good time now!"

And of course it had to be now, with my guard completely down, that the train would decide to lurch on the tracks, causing me to lose my balance and go careening into Jin. His lap, to be more precise. And there I laid … staring up into those big, black, gorgeous eyes, one of his eyebrows cocked slightly as my fingers still hung from his mouth, creating a sort of skeptical half smile.

It would've been the most embarrassing moment of my life if I wasn't in total love with the situation. The whistling and puffing of the train stopped, all voices around me stopped … hell, even my own heart stopped beating. I had never felt so vulnerable and yet so safe at the same time. And God damn it, Jin had the warmest lap, I could just fall asleep in it.

"What are you doing?" his deep, rich voice finally spoke up, taking my hands from his mouth.

"I-uh … well …," was all that I could manage to spew from my mouth, sounding like the biggest loser ever. And with everyone staring at me, watching me wriggle around in Jin's lap, I must've looked like the biggest loser ever also.

Finally jumping from his lap, I pointed a finger at him and raged a bit. "Damn you, Kazama! You paid the engineer to do that!"

"Why would I want you in my lap?" was the question. And damn it, it was a good one. Why would he want me in his lap? So he could sex me up right? I somehow doubted that was the correct response.

And again, I was left with nothing to say. Damn that man.

"Because you can't resist _all_ of this," I said making a motion up and down my whole body. It was a rather nice comeback, I thought, considering how flustered he was making me.

"You're the one who flew into my lap."

Gah. The bastard.

"I didn't _fly_ into your lap, Kazama, the train pushed me into it!"

"So, maybe the train has a vendetta against you."

I hate, hate, hated him. He was so damn annoying, and so damn sexy at the same time. And I knew he knew it. He knew just how to make me absolutely blow up, and he played it so well. In a battle of wits, I guess we were evenly matched. Well, in my opinion, anyway.

It wasn't long after that the train eventually came to a stop in our desired location. Shit, I was so excited to get off the train, I even shoved Steve a little so that I could be first. He made a noise of displeasure in my general direction, but I blatantly ignored him. One little push couldn't have hurt all that bad, Steve.

I felt a hand slip into my hand, fingers grasping around it. I flinched immediately, not liking the feeling of having my hand constricted by another, and looked to see Julia, again, trying to push her feminine-ness on me. I don't even think me falling into Jin's lap was _this_ embarrassing. And as soon as all of us got off the train, I was going to tell her exactly how I felt about all this.

Stepping off the platform, I dragged Julia off to the side where no one would be able to see us. She had a hopeful look in her eyes, cheeks reddening, and that made me considerably more nervous.

"Oh, Hwoarang," she giggled to herself, "but what about the others?"

Ahh, damn. Now she really thought something was about to go down. I had to stop this once and for all.

"Julia, look," I began, releasing her hand from mine. I didn't want to be too mean to her for no reason. Well, there was kind of a reason, but I certainly didn't want to be a huge asshole either. So sighing loudly, I ran a hand through my hair and continued: "I don't, well … I don't think you think what I'm thinking about all this."

And of course she just stared at me because I spewed the most intangible sentence at her ever. Growling to myself, I tried again: "What I mean is … what you think we have goin' here, is not really going anywhere."

I think that sentence came out a bit better. I was trying to do this as nicely as possible, but she just kept on staring at me. Grumbling, I knew this was going to have to be done the hard way. I guess she's never been "dumped" before. But what am I saying? We were never going out in the first place.

"Julia, I don't know what kind of feelings you have for me, but I certainly don't have any for you."

Ooh, yeah. That got her. I think she actually understood what I meant this time. This further proven by the tears that started welling up in her eyes. I immediately grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her feel better.

"Aw, don't cry! We never had anything to begin with!"

"What do you mean?" she hissed, now angry instead of upset, "What about on the train?" She finished this sentiment with a hard shove, and I told myself that I much prefer the sad Julia to this crazy one.

"There's nothing on the train that signaled that I had any feelings for you!" See? This is why breaking up is so hard to do. And why I should never use breaking up metaphors to explain a messed up situation.

"But you … you let me touch your leg! Just like how Ling touched Jin's."

Her reasoning was so out of whack, I just kinda stared at her, wanting to laugh. But I was sure that would make the situation much worse, so I held back.

"Look, Julia, I wasn't jealous of what was going on between those two. I don't even think they're in any kind of relationship, if that makes you feel any better."

"That's not what Xiayou said," Julia butt in, making me freeze immediately.

"What, exactly, did Ling say?" I asked her, grinding my teeth slightly, heart beating faster and faster at the thought of losing Jin to Ling Xiayou.

"She said that her and Jin were in a relationship. And she told me to sit next to you, because you liked me too."

"Well, then Ling's got another thing comin'," I responded, now furious. And I wasn't sure if it was at Julia for telling me this, Ling for possibly lying, or at Jin who could actually be in relationship.

"So, you're saying Ling's a liar?"

"Damn right she's a liar!" I spat at her, punching a wall. I was going into a bad place. I knew that any second now I was going to say something that I'd regret later, but it was already too late to stop it. "Why in the world would Jin and Xiayou be in any sort of relationship? If anything, they have a brother-sister thing going on."

"Well, you saw how they hung on each other on the train …"

"Pft, yeah, because Ling laying her hand on Kazama's leg is so damn romantic."

Julia's face was clearly showing embarrassment and anger. Embarrassment for looking like an idiot in front of me, no doubt. And I was quite happy that I didn't say that last part out loud. It wasn't like I hated Julia or anything, but what she had done today was nothing short of creepy.

"You're a jerk," she finally said, turning and walking away from me to catch up with the others. Scratching me head, I wasn't sure whether to go after her or not, but I guess I got my desired reaction, so I should be happy.

Besides, she's always got Ganryu to cheer her up. Yeah.

"That was smooth."

I jumped so high I swear to God I hit the invisible ceiling of the sky and came back down. Grabbing my heart, which I'm sure stopped working, I spun around on a heel, slamming the other foot down and pointing at the source of the voice: "Damn it, Kazama! Don't _do_ that!"

"You're not usually so easily scared," Jin commented, moving that hot piece of man body in my direction.

"I wasn't scared, idiot," I remarked, making myself presentably more calm, "I just didn't think you were going to emerge from the shadows like a creepy hobo."

Jin didn't say anything as he further approached me, totally entering my personal space. I calmed my heart down just so it could speed back up? That couldn't be healthy. But as Jin got closer to me, those gorgeous eyes glaring into mine, his sexy-fine-ness eliminating all other things from my vision, and a lovely smell of something manly floating into my nose, which I assumed to be some kind of new cologne, overtook me. And I was lost in Jin. Like a hopeless girl. Oi.

Stuttering didn't even escape my mouth, as all I could do was open it slowly, completely unaware of what Jin was doing so close to me.

"You were staring at me … in the train," he spoke, his voice hitting me hard as I had become so accustomed to the silence.

"I was staring at you," I began, destined to not make myself look bad, "because you and Ling were hanging all over each other, it was disgusting."

"I never touched her once," Jin replied quickly, shutting me up.

"Yeah, well, you certainly weren't stopping her either," I yelled back, stepping out of Jin's void. Again, I was sure my emotions were going to get the best of me in this situation. And considering that this was Jin, the object of my affection, I certainly couldn't say anything that was going to be my downfall.

Jin stepped back into my space, grabbing my face in those big, strong hands of his: "Ling Xiayou has her own opinions of how the world should work, and who fits in where. In this world of hers, I'm, apparently, her love object. In the real world, the one we actually exist in, I have no feelings for her like that. I care for her, but not in the romantical sense. There is only one person I care for in _that_ way, and he's currently having a hard time realizing it."

I was shocked. Shocked that it seemed like Jin had just confessed his love for me, and shocked that he had just given a speech. The man had never talked that much in his life!

My mouth continued to hang open when Jin's hands vacated my face, leaving a delicious warmth behind. It wasn't until I saw his back that I realized he was walking away from me. Quick, Hwoarang. Say something cool to end the scene.

"You're such a smooth talker, Kazama."

I heard him chuckle, it was low, powerful, and oh so lovely. And I saw him reach a hand out, beckoning for me to come with him.

Smiling to myself, happy at how the whole night had progressed and knowing, now, that the man I had cared about for so long now shared feeling for me as well, I began walking towards him. Now that was one hand I was more than thrilled to hold.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Nothing too explicit, just simple and cute. Though, I'd like to write more for them in the future. I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Reviews are, as always, so very appreciated, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
